


kiss me sweetly, darling

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [14]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: a collection of davenzi drabbles from a "kiss prompt" list





	1. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap + Giggly kiss

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187074553568/74-68-or-27) :)

“Fuck,” Carlos sighs out and blows the smoke up high to the ceiling. “Where did you get this shit, Abdi? It’s _good_.”

“You know you can always count on me, bro,” Abdi responds from where he’s laying on the floor with his head propped up on the leg of the armchair. He’s watching something on the walls with his eyes that David is fairly certain isn’t there, but it’s kind of amusing to watch his eyes dart around the room like a cat going after a red pointer laser. So he doesn’t say anything. 

“Here you assholes go,” Matteo says as he drops two bags of half opened chips, a block of four day old cheese, and three slices of bread onto the the table, one of which looks like it has a bite taken out of it. 

“Is this really all you have?” Jonas asks with a pout, and Matteo just flicks him off. 

David watches the whole interaction from where he’s leaned back, sunken into the couch and patiently waiting for his pretty boyfriend’s return from the void that was the kitchen. These guys were really assholes in David’s opinion, making Matteo get up from where he was leaning against David’s side to go get some food all the boys knew he didn’t have. And then he was left here, cold and alone and on the fucking ceiling. Shit, this stuff was strong. 

But there he was! His beautiful Teo, shining down on all of them like the sun that he was and smiling at him with crinkled eyes, and David couldn’t help but let his face go wide in a grin. 

“Come ‘ere,” David says and leans up enough to try and grasp at Matteo’s wrist and pull him down. 

“Oh, here we go,” Jonas says, already rolling his eyes, and Matteo just flicks him off again before he let’s David yank him into his lap. 

“Hi,” David says quietly, at least he thinks it was quietly, and Matteo beams down at him with his pearly whites shining and his eyes just a little bit red. David squeezes around his middle and tries to tug him closer, not being able to get enough of him right now, wondering how much it would take to kick all the boys out and convince Matteo to go to bed. “You’re very pretty, you know,” he says, equally as quietly. He thinks at least. And Matteo’s ears go a little hot. David grins still. 

“Hey, jerkfaces, the rest of us are still here, you know,” Carlos calls out and throws a piece of bread over at the couple. 

“Don’t waste my food, dipshit,” Matteo bites back, and he’s laughing. He’s laughing, and David thinks it’s the best sound he’s heard all day- no, his entire life. He thinks that was only like 35% of the weed talking right there. He’s pretty sure he thinks the same thing completely sober anyways. 

“Hey,” David says into the shoulder of Matteo’s hoodie. “Hey, jerkface,” he says a little louder when Matteo doesn’t look at him, and that one gets his attention. “Jerkface, gimme a kiss, would you? I’m starving here.” 

And he doesn’t know if it was what he said, or the drugs, or just the giddiness of it all, but Matteo starts laughing, starts giggling, like a little school girl, and that starts the rest of boys until they’re bowing over with laughter, tears stuck in their eyes. And David just pouts because he still hasn’t gotten his kiss, and he really wasn’t kidding when he said he was starving. But Matteo catches on quick, his insanely smart boyfriend, and leans in to press one against David’s lips, still giggling.


	2. Routine Kisses + A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing + A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss with Director!David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187074070468/63-or-71-from-the-prompt-list) :)

“No, you tell Greg that if he really wants that A-List snob to be in the cast, than he can write his own fucking movie for him to star in- No, no. Absolutely not, Susan! He’s not in the movie! I’m not saying that again.” 

Matteo slid his feet across the floor and tumbled his way to the kitchen with one hand scratching at his eyes and the other trying to smooth out his hair from where it became a rat’s nest over night. He bee-lined straight for the coffee, poured himself a full mug, and chugged the entire thing in a couple of seconds, side-eyeing the clock on the wall. He could still make it to the grocery store and make some potato salad in time for Jonas’ lunch thing if he left in like ten minutes. He looked down at himself and thought that these were good enough clothes for the place down the street. They’ve certainly seen him in worse and hardly much better. 

He walks back out to the door to grab some shoes before sauntering back into the kitchen. David was still yelling at some woman that Matteo is sure he’s heard the name of before. He was half-dressed in his business meeting suit, with his tie, the red one that Matteo got him as a joke with little cameras on it, hanging undone over his shoulders. Matteo could tell that he was stressed as fuck from the way his face is screwed up tight and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t give a fuck about Greg’s opinion! He’s not even an executive,” David sighed and closed his eyes up together. “What does Carol think about this? No, Carol from the studio. I don’t care about Carol from casting. She’s on Greg’s- Right, yeah.” 

Matteo tiptoed over to David and pushed on his shoulder until he was facing him and started looping his tie together for him. David continued to talk- well, more like argue, looking down at the table with fiery eyes and one hand clenched on his thigh. He hears a few names dropped that he vaguely recognizes, but he wasn’t really paying attention to whatever they were talking about. 

“Absolutely not!” David practically screamed as Matteo squeezed on his shoulder, letting him know he was done and that he was on his side, whatever side that was. 

David leaned in close, probably not even thinking about it, and tilted his cheek towards Matteo. Matteo couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he leaned and planted a sloppy one right next to David’s nose as David continued to huff in frustration on the phone. 

“Going to the store,” he whispered and ran his fingers through the hair at the back of David’s neck. “Be back soon.” 

David didn’t even look, and Matteo didn’t really care either way. Honest. He knew from the second David started grumbling at his email as they were crawling into bed that it wasn’t going to be the relaxing weekend, lazing in bed wound up together, that Matteo had hoped after a long week at the cafe. He honestly wasn’t surprised to find that David was already dressed and out of bed by the time Matteo woke up. He probably wouldn’t see him much the next couple of days. And he didn’t care. Honest. 

Matteo turned to walk away, thinking about if potato salad really was the move for lunch today. Maybe he could make something with fruit. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Abdi eat fruit before. It could be a nice change. 

“Susan, just wait a second,” he heard. “Hey, wait.” 

David caught Matteo’s arm and pulled him back by the crook of his elbow. Matteo turned and thought that David all done up with a half frustrated scowl always would leave him a little breathless, even after seeing it for all this time. “I just have to deal with this this afternoon, and I’m all yours all weekend, okay?” He says quietly, looking up and into Matteo’s eyes like he was apologizing and promising something at the same time, and Matteo flushes a little under the attention.

He nods, and David pulls him in by the collar of his shirt to kiss him softly at the side of his mouth. “I love you,” he says into the skin there, and Matteo has to close his eyes and open them again to make sure he isn’t still dreaming.

“You, too,” Matteo murmurs back and tries to refrain from gripping onto his wrist and tugging him with him all day. 

David just pulls him in for another kiss, a real one, one that feels like it could bruise before pulling away and smiling dazzlingly up at him. He lifts the phone back to her ear, still showing Matteo his gums and knowing what he was doing to him. “Yeah, Susan? I’m back. Sorry, had to say goodbye to my gorgeous husband. Yeah, I’ll meet you in the office in thirty.”


	3. Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187063628138/61-of-the-kiss-prompts-with-davenzi) :)

The click of the door closing wakes Matteo up from where he was snoozing lightly on the couch. A youtube video was playing on his laptop, and Matteo doesn’t even recognize who’s talking right now. He doesn’t even think he recognizes whatever language they were talking in. His sleepy brain was still trying to catch up to the noise of clanking keys and dropping bags. 

“David?” He calls out as he scrubs at his face and yawns widely into the open air. He stretches up high for a second and stumbles his way over to the front door. There isn’t an answer. “David?” He repeats as he stands in the door to the kitchen. He lifts his arms up to clench onto the top of the doorway, trying to get the tingling out of his hands where they’ve fallen asleep, and yawns again. 

“Hey,” David greets quietly as he steps out of his boots, thumping the heels together to try and get some of the ice stuck to the soles off. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t,” Matteo mumbles. 

David raises his eyebrows up slowly and cocks his head as Matteo yawns again, this time slightly more dramatically than before. The tingling in his hands were making its ways down to his elbows. Or maybe it was the way David was looking at him. “Are you saying you didn’t wait up for me, Mr. Florenzi?” He asks as he unwinds his scarf from around his neck and tosses it on top of his shoes. 

“I would never,” Matteo denies with half hooded eyes and a sleepy smile. 

Some of the hair that didn’t get caught up in David’s hat looks like it’s frozen, drooping down over his forehead and close to his eyes. His cheeks are dusted pink, and his nose is bright red, no doubt from the freezing temperatures outside. Matteo is sure that his ears probably are too, when he slips his hat off to let them warm up. He looks so pretty right now that Matteo almost even wonders if he woke up at all, or if his dreams conjured up something sweet for him to think about. 

“How was your project?” He asks, trying not to get too caught up in a sight for sore eyes. 

David lifts one shoulder up in a little shrug and doesn’t take his eyes off of Matteo. He wonders if David is thinking the same thing about him, about flickering images of sleepy lovers and icicles on balcony banisters. “It still needs a little work, but most of it’s done. How was your night?” 

_Lonely_, he wants to say. “Boring,” he actually says.

“Didn’t do anything exciting?” David asks as he throws off his coat and saunters over to Matteo, who was still stretched high in the doorway, thinking about the tingles in his shoulders. 

Matteo shakes his head and leans in close. David smiles small and meets him halfway to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. “Want to make it more interesting?” 

Matteo nods, and the motion brushes the ends of their noses together. David just smiles wider and kisses off to the side of his nose for his efforts. Matteo huffs through his nose, acting put out at not getting the attention he wants, and David just chuckles somewhere deep in his chest and kisses Matteo lightly square on the mouth. 

The light brush makes Matteo lean in closer, trying to chase David’s kiss further. David seems to get the memo because he steps closer until they’re touching toe to toe. He brings his fingers up to press into the skin of Matteo’s back that’s still exposed from him reaching and digs into the muscles hard, tugging Matteo even closer until they’re chests are up against each other.

Matteo gasps at the touch, and David smirks and kisses at the edge of his jaw. “That desperate for me, babe?” 

“You’re fingers are freezing,” Matteo argues and drapes one arm over David’s shoulders and the other tugs at his hair. 

“Want to help me warm them up?”


	4. Exhausted parents kiss + Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted parents kiss + Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187064842788/omg-for-the-kiss-prompt-post-the-exhausted)
> 
> also, there are more future fics posted on my tumblr [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/tagged/future%20fic) or check out my series on ao3 [can i be, like, megatron?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551631) if you're interested!

“Where is your bag? Where- Matilda, _look at me_. Where is your bag?” David rushes as he grabs everyone’s coats and shoes and the book bags that he sees. 

His little, disorganized, menace of a daughter- No, he tells himself and takes a deep breath. His little, _adorable_ daughter whom he loves _very much_ just shrugs and looks around the room at nothing in particular, clearly not at her very obvious and very loud looking cat themed back bag. “Okay, well, just- Okay, here. Put on your coat. Michael, grab your coat, please. And put your shoes- No, the snow boats. It’s too cold out for those. Matteo! Grab Matilda’s bag!” He yells. He looks at Michael. “Where is your sister?” 

Michael points down to Matilda, and David has to physically stop himself from looking up at the ceiling and asking god what he did to deserve this. “Not-,” he takes a breath. “Not Matilda. I see Matilda. Where is Sofia?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Michael shoots back, looking up at David with a pout as he ties his shoes loosely.

“Matteo! Get Sofia!” David yells again as he leans down and pushes Michael’s hands away to tie the shoes himself. He swears to heaven almighty if these fucking things come undone when they’re on the bus, he’s going to use them for fuel to burn down the fucking child’s shoe factory that made stupid, weak ass shoe strings that _don’t stay tied_. “Matteo! We need to leave!” 

“I’m coming!” He hears called back, and David rushes to strap the velcro on Matilda’s shoes together. 

“Matteo!” 

“I said I’m coming!” 

David curses quietly under his breath and realizes after half a second that he was only wearing one shoe. How did he lose track of his right shoe? Where was the other fucking shoe?

“Here.” A saving grace from god holds out David’s other shoe, as well as his keys, and David looks up to see his shining husband with a cat back pack hooked on one elbow and a squirming daughter hooked on the other. “Missing something?” Matteo lifts one eyebrow and smiles at him, and for a second, David doesn’t remember that they’re twenty minutes late for school and that he has a meeting in half an hour, but one that he was probably going to be half an hour late to anyways because he promised Matilda to drop her off today while Matteo took the twins. 

“Thank you,” David sighs, and Matteo drops Sofia on the floor as she giggles and grabs at her shoes and does a final check for everyone’s bags and coats. David grabs Matilda under the armpits, hoists her on his hip, and Matteo shuffles the other two out the door once they determined they were as ready as they were going to be. 

“Laura is picking them up tonight?” Matteo asks as they’re both rushing down the stairs and about to part ways. 

David closes his eyes and nods dramatically. “A whole weekend,” he sighs. 

“A _whole weekend_,” Matteo repeats like it’s a prayer and presses a kiss to the side of David’s mouth and turns away to go down the street. David thinks Matteo didn’t even realize that he missed the mark, and David is stuck in his spot on the front stoop watching as Matteo walks away from him with a kid holding his hand on either side. 

“Daddy! Let’s go!” 

David looks at Matilda for a second, still caught up in his own head. “Right,” he says after snapping out of it thanks to a car horn going off in front of him. “Right, okay. Let’s go.” 

He gets a selfie half a day later of Laura with all the kiddos cuddled up to her on the couch, eating something that is probably not appropriate for dinner at all, and David both thanks his lucky stars that he has a sister willing to handle his gaggle of children for a weekend and tries to refrain from texting her that gummies and twizzlers were in fact not things they should be eating for the next forty-eight hours, and please, for the love of the almighty, make them eat something green, _anything_ green. 

David pushes himself into his apartment with his shoulder and immediately drops his bag and coat right on the other side of the door. “Teo?” He calls out and steps out his shoes as he loosens his tie. 

“Kitchen,” he hears and slides his way into the other room. 

“Hungry?” Matteo asks when he hears David coming up behind him. He’s in a white t-shirt that’s see through in the back since it’s so thin and short-shorts that Jonas got him as a joke back in university that Matteo admittedly likes to wear around the house sometimes. And, David suddenly realizes that, yeah, he’s fucking _starving_, but he doesn’t know the last time he’s seen the moles sprinkling the back of Matteo’s shoulders. And one of those things seems devastatingly more important than the other right now. 

Matteo hums and turns around to see if David was going to answer, and he’s so goddamn gorgeous. David hasn’t loved him anymore than he has right in this minute. Right now with his hair pushed back off of his face, standing over a pot of boiling water and a hello kitty bandaid on his thumb that their youngest _insisted_ he wear when he nicked it cutting carrots for their lunch last night. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m hungry,” David mutters as he leans in close and stares at the wet spot on Matteo’s lip where he was biting it. He keeps his feet anchored to the floor, and tells himself that he really shouldn’t try to devour his cruelly hot husband while there’s multiple stove tops on. But then he remembers that his sister has his children all weekend. And he remembers that Michael watched a scary movie at Uncle Carlos and Aunt Kiki’s house that gave him nightmares _for a week_, and he knocked on their door, every night for a week, just when David finally got Matteo relaxed enough to tip his head back and let him suck on his adam apple. 

Suddenly the stove top seems far less important. 

“Come ‘ere,” David practically groans before he grips the back of Matteo’s neck and pulls him quick and rough into him. They make-out messily in the middle of the kitchen like they haven’t since they were teenagers with too much teeth and not enough tongue and hands that were going anywhere that wasn’t appropriate. 

Matteo tries to turn off the oven as David is biting at his ear and the edge of the counter digging into the small of his back. “A whole weekend,” he groans. 

“A whole _fucking weekend_.”


	5. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187065401718/75-w-davenzi) :)

“David?” Matteo asks. David doesn’t respond, and Matteo huffs to himself. “David,” Matteo says, a little louder. There’s still no answer.

Matteo is lying on the couch behind where David is sitting cross-legged on the floor. His laptop is sitting in front of him on the coffee table, and Matteo thinks that David has been editing the same fifteen seconds of his film for the last two hours. The last two hours that Matteo has been patiently waiting for some sort of attention besides the occasional ankle squeeze when he harasses David enough for something, _anything_. 

Matteo pokes at David’s headphones, and David just swats at his hand and continues to stare at what looks like a color chart and a still of someone crying on screen.

“David,” Matteo tries again with a little bit of a whine, and David looks over his shoulder with a blank face briefly before turning back to his computer. 

Matteo sighs and flops on his back again. God, he was bored, he thought, and kind of tired, but not really willing to go to bed unless David was going to with him. He was looking forward to some spooning tonight, but he would be happy with any sort of half-asleep cuddles at this point. He tries to switch through his social media for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, but it quickly bores him further. And he tries to think of something else to do. 

He looks over at David. His face is lit up in a soft blue glow, and Matteo is entertained for a few minutes, just watching the changing shadows on his face, watching the way his mouth ticks up and down depending on which shot he’s looking at. It doesn’t take him long to want to reach out and touch, to want to run his fingers down the back of David’s neck to see if it will make him shiver. 

He holds himself back, just for a second, just a minute before the edges of his fingers find their way to the back of David’s t-shirt, just around the collar. David doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t care. And Matteo runs his fingertips lightly over the skin of David’s neck, up around his ears, over his shoulders and down his arms. 

Eventually just the skin to skin stops being enough, but the heat has already picked up in the room. And Matteo doesn’t feel like stopping now, now that David’s fingers have stopped moving over his keyboard and his eyes are almost closed. Matteo leans in close to run his nose up the back of David’s neck and puts a kiss at the top of his spine. He pushes David’s headphones off and pulls at his hair a little. 

“What are you doing?” David mumbles out and tips his head back. 

Matteo curls around David the best he can, wrapping his arms around David’s chest, and kissing up the side of his neck and down his jaw. “Distracting you,” he answers, pressing a sloppy kiss to David’s cheek. “Is it working?” 

“Give me a real kiss, and we’ll see.”


	6. Kiss on the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187179167533/matteo-and-david-on-14-for-the-kiss-prompts) :)

The light filtered in through the kitchen window at an angle and bounced off of the cabinets and floors; David had to squint and cover one of his eyes on his way over to the coffee pot. There was a queasy feeling in his stomach as he opened the cabinets to find the coffee, and he had to stop for a second to breathe before going back to fixing some up. He wasn’t really in the mood for any himself, didn’t even really want to make some with the way his muscles were dragging down and into the floor until he just wanted to curl up on the kitchen rug and hold the trashcan up to his stomach. 

He wasn’t hungover, he told himself. He was too old to be hungover. He had a career, and a husband, and a house. He was a goddamn adult, and goddamn adults don’t get hungover. 

He put everything together and as it was bubbling and boiling, David leaned his head up against the counter and sighed as the coolness started to drum out the pounding in his head. He was a goddamn adult. An adult that had a conference call later today and a meeting with a production company tomorrow to prep for and dinner with the in-laws tonight, and oh god, he was so fucking hungover. 

“Are you making coffee?” 

David groaned in response, face still plastered into a takeout menu that was thrown on the counter. 

“Strong?” 

“Enough to wake the dead,” he managed out.

“So still not strong enough for you, huh?” 

David opened one eye enough to see Matteo standing in the doorway, dressed in sweats and a clean t-shirt, with his hair combed, and smiling brightly. David glared. “How are you alive right now? You had more than me last night.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Matteo sang and laughed and shook his head. “I was drinking water, like, an hour in.” 

David groaned again and closed his eyes, pushing his nose into the counter and hoping to go back to sleep. He heard Matteo walk around the room with giant’s footsteps and slam probably every cabinet in the entire kitchen open and close. David hushed him, and Matteo just hushed him back, louder. David pouted, but he doesn’t think it had any effect. 

“Here, take these.” 

David rolled his head and right at his eye level was a glass of water and two little pain pills. He groaned, again, and stood back up, painfully slowly and still wondering if that trashcan should be closer to him or not, and threw the pills back. 

Matteo draped himself over his back, and David gripped at the wrist around his waist. “I’m so fucked,” he said. “I don’t know how I’m going to talk to casting agents like this.” 

“You’ll be alright. Remember Jonas and Hanna’s anniversary party last year?”

“God, I don’t know how we did that premiere. I think I got like forty minutes of sleep.” 

“I think I was still a little drunk.” David laughed and then pressed a hand to his temple when the noise in his own head caused the pounding to get worse. Matteo laughed at him then and pressed his lips to David’s neck, still huffing a little. 

“You’re standing in front of the coffee,” Matteo mumbled into his shoulder.


	7. Awkward teenage crush kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward teenage crush kiss feat. spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187087269123/38-w-davenzi-these-have-all-been-so-good-so-far) :)

They were all sitting in a circle, and Matteo thinks that he might throw up as he watches the bottle spin, spin, spin around in a circle and land on someone that luckily wasn’t him. Why did he agree to this? He asked himself. Why did he even come to this damn party? He could be at home, playing Zelda, but instead, he let Jonas talk him into coming out with the boys to some random house party. And all he got for it was getting to watch Abdi awkwardly flirt with Sam all night and to see Carlos make out with Kiki in a corner like they both were trying to be subtle and missing it by a land slide.

Jonas had even ditched him about twenty minutes in when he saw the pretty girl from his history class.

And somehow through all of that, Matteo ended up here, in an uncomfortable game of spin the bottle that Abdi and Sam somehow convinced him would be fun and cool and totally life-changing, bro. Sam said something about needing more practice, and Abdi whispered that hey, maybe he could finally kiss a boy! Matteo admits that the boy’s got spirit, though he wishes some of the enthusiasm was pointed away from his whole coming out.

The only upside of this is that he got the seat right across the circle from David Schreibner, the cutest, sweetest, funniest boy that Matteo has ever had the pleasure of knowing, and gets to watch him smile, and laugh, and blush when he goes in for another kiss. He’s gotten four tonight so far. Not that Matteo is counting.

Too bad when they were actual casual friends, suffering next to each other in math class, passing notes back and forth and snickering to each other, Matteo didn’t bother to try and extend that into being real friends, into _boyfriends_. The rumor around school is that David made out with some guy at a pool party in Hamburg. Not that Matteo cared, just like he wasn’t counting. They were just casual friends after all, he reminded himself. Emphasis on the casual.

Abdi nudges him and points to the bottle, and somehow Matteo forgot about the terrible moment when _he_ was going to have to spin the bottle for himself and muster up enough courage to peck someone on the mouth, like he wasn’t ready to just vomit in the middle of the circle.

He spins it and doesn’t look.

Everyone makes a noise for whoever it lands on, and Matteo follows the edge of the bottle, right across from him, to where David is smiling at him and looking at him through his eyelashes. David hoists himself in the center of the circle on the palms of his hands, and Matteo pauses long enough, just watching at where David ticks one of his eyebrows up, waiting, that Sam pushes him forward into the circle.

“Hi,” David says when Matteo is close enough. Matteo swallows thickly. “Kiss?” David suggests with a little amused smile once the cheering and heckling of the crowd around them gets loud enough that Matteo starts to hear it over the pounding in his ears.

Matteo surges forward, ignoring the heart in his throat, and presses their lips together with too much teeth and their noses squished together uncomfortably. It happens so quickly that David doesn’t even get a chance to close his eyes and enjoy it, and Matteo doesn’t have to think about how his palms are starting to sweat.

Abdi shoots him a look once he sits him back down, and Matteo ignores him.

Eventually he finds a moment when everyone too caught up in the next kiss to slip out onto the balcony and find a quiet second to himself.

“Hey,” he hears, and Matteo peers over to see David coming up next to him. And if he was being completed honest with himself, something he tries to do more and more these days, David was the last one he actually expected. He thought he was going to spend the rest of the year awkwardly avoiding eye contact and trying to forget about how he almost bruised David’s noise smashing their faces together in front of all of their peers.

“Hey,” Matteo responds, and they stand there for a second in silence.

“Was that your first kiss?” David asks, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Matteo can’t help but let out a loud noise that’s somewhere between a chuckle and a shocked gasp. “That bad?”

“No, no,” David responds quickly, probably trying to stop Matteo from thinking about throwing himself over this ledge to avoid this conversation. “You just seemed…” He shrugs.

“Terribly awkward?”

“I was going to say shocked.”

Matteo shrugs this time and watches a couple walk down the street. “Not my first kiss,” he says. “First kiss with a boy though,” he adds on quietly.

“That bad?” David asks with bright eyes and knocks their shoulders together. Matteo feels the warmth of his arm through his t-shirt and tries not to blush at the skin-to-skin contact.

“No,” Matteo shakes his head. “It was nice.”

“Yeah?”

Matteo elbows him, and David catches it and slides in closer still. “Fishing for compliments?” Matteo asks and licks his lips. David watches, and Matteo feels like he needs a drink.

“Maybe just seeing if you wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“You want to kiss me again?” Matteo asks, confused at why _David Schreibner_ would want to kiss him, the biggest, bumbling fool of the school when he got four kisses in there from more than happy volunteers. But, Matteo wasn’t counting.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since _April_,” David says and laughs and pulls at a piece of hair that fell in front of Matteo’s eyes.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” David repeats, mockingly. 

“_Oh_.”

David laughs again and tilts his head. “So?”

“Yeah,” Matteo nods. “That’d be chill.”

“Chill,” David repeats quietly and leans in.


End file.
